Quando o Destino se Engana
by NathG
Summary: O mais arrogante e sarcástico e amargo e... *difícil* de todos os cavaleiros estava apaixonado por ela? Mas ele a odiava... ela tinha tanta certeza de que ele a odiava!


Disclaimer: Saint Seiya é propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Toei Productions (anime) e Shueisha.

**Isto Fica Entre Nós**

― Mandou me chamar, princesa?

Ikki de Fênix entrou na sala sem pedir licença. Saori levantou os olhos e apontou a cadeira na frente dela, mas ele não se moveu. "Ah, essa vai ser a pior parte do meu dia," pensou. A jovem levantou-se, preocupada em não perder a superioridade que esperava ter sobre ele, e estudou-o por um segundo. Seu escrutínio não o intimidou; ao contrário, ele reagiu levantando o queixo e estudando-a de volta. O olhar de Ikki a deixavam arrepiada às vezes. Saori sabia que ele a odiava. Ele a odiava por quem ela era, e pelo que ela representava. Ele a odiava porque ela era, em última análise, a razão pela qual ele ― e pior, seu irmão ― tinham sido forçados a esta vida. Quando Ikki a olhava, sua hostilidade era quase palpável; encostado à parede como estava, um sorriso debochado nos lábios, seria fácil tomá-lo por um inimigo.

E ele talvez o fosse.

Saori esvaziou a mente desses pensamentos e contornou silenciosamente a mesa de trabalho para postar-se diante dele, que ainda assim não se moveu. "Por que ele está aqui?," perguntou-se, encarando-o em busca de resposta. "Por que ele veio hoje se ele não vem nem mesmo quando eu mando buscá-lo?" Mas os olhos azuis de Ikki eram completamente opacos.

― A reunião da semana passada era de importância vital ― começou ela, solene.

― Ah, tudo pra vocês é de importância vital. As reuniões são de importância vital, os jantares de gala são de importância vital, a merda dos pombos no jardim é de importância vital...

― Veja bem o jeito como fala comigo, Ikki.

― Ofendi, princesa? ― perguntou ele, sarcástico, com uma meia reverência debochada.

― Não tanto quanto me ofendeu não vindo ― retrucou ela.

― Eu tinha um compromisso.

― Estou escutando.

― Bem, eu não estou falando, estou?

― Mas você vai falar. Você não vai sair daqui até me dizer por que não apareceu. Se foi uma coisa tão importante, não entendo por que você não deveria me contar.

― Você nunca entende por que não pode conseguir o que quer.

― Seu irmão também sente sua falta, Ikki ― acrescentou, ignorando o comentário dele.

― Meu irmão pode falar comigo quando bem entender.

― Ambos sabemos que isso não é verdade ― devolveu ela.

Ele levantou os braços, exasperado. ― Bem, eu sempre apareço quando ele precisa de mim!

― Como você devia fazer por mim! ― gritou Saori, numa voz aguda que não combinava com sua figura, projetando o queixo para a frente para parecer mais alta. Ele era uns 30 centímetros mais alto do que ela.

― E por que eu faria isso? ― perguntou Ikki em voz baixa, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, olhos perigosamente estreitos.

― Você fez um juramento!

― Mas não fiz por você!

Encararam-se à distância. O próprio silêncio entre eles parecia um _crescendo_, como se o clímax real estivesse por vir. Eram adversários ― era assim que alguém se sentia enfrentando Ikki de Fênix. Saori percebeu que ele estava preparando o golpe mais doloroso que podia.

― Então eu devo ficar aqui e assistir você se fazer de idiota na frente do Seiya?

E, de fato, suas palavras eram tão poderosas quanto seus punhos.

― Isso é uma pergunta? ― inquiriu constrita, engolindo em seco.

― É um insulto!

― Meus sentimentos por Seiya ou qualquer outro cavaleiro não vão ser discutidos agora.

― Que "sentimentos"? Vocês e essas idéias ridículas sobre amor! O que é que você sabe sobre amor? Você continua uma pirralha mimada, como sempre foi!

― Você não tem nenhum direito de falar comigo desse jeito ― respondeu ela, olhando Ikki nos olhos com frieza calculada. Ela não cederia. Ela não perderia o controle.

― Eu não estou nem aí pra falar com você. Estou indo embora.

― Você não vai a lugar nenhum.

― Eu não recebo ordens de você.

― Eu te proíbo de ir embora, Ikki ― avisou ela, se aproximando um passo.

― E quem vai me impedir? ― perguntou ele se aproximando também, nivelando o olhar com o dela. ― Vai chamar seus cãezinhos de estimação pra brigar com o amigo deles? Ou aquele seu mordomo sádico? Manda ver. Já faz tempo que eu ando atrás de uma desculpa pra acabar com aquele sujeito.

― Tatsumi não tem nada a ver com isto, e nem os outros cavaleiros. Isto fica entre nós. ― Ela passou por ele, esperando não parecer tão assustada quanto se sentia, e encostou-se na porta, braços abertos de maneira desnecessariamente dramática. Ele a olhou ameaçadoramente.

― Saia de perto da porta, Saori.

― Não vou sair.

― Saia daí.

― Eu vou ficar bem aqui.

― Saia de perto dessa porta! ― gritou ele, enterrando o punho na parede.

Saori tremeu de medo, mas não se moveu. Ikki passou as mãos na cabeça nervosamente. Ela podia ver que ele estava tentando resistir à vontade de... Perguntou-se o que aconteceria se ele chegasse perto dela. "Fique calma, Saori. Ele não vai te machucar."

― Você precisa me dar pelo menos uma desculpa razoável pra não ter vindo.

― A minha vida pessoal não te interessa, Saori.

Foi aí que seu medo deu lugar à sua raiva. Agora ela estava furiosa.

― Interessa quando interfere com a nossa! Como se não fosse o suficiente que você nunca esteja por perto, que você não se envolve, que você destrate todo mundo...

― Mas que imagem boa você faz de mim! ― interrompeu ele, nervosamente irônico.

― ... perder um encontro importante como aquele? Shyriu poderia ter sido morto!

― Shyriu sabe cuidar de si próprio! Não seja ridícula! Nossas vidas são assim, graças a você! Eu não posso largar tudo pra ficar aqui de babá para outros cavaleiros!

― Largar o quê, Ikki? Você ainda não explicou por que não estava aqui. Eu quero ouvir.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. ― Nem sempre a gente consegue o que quer.

― Responda à pergunta. ― De repente, o tom de voz dela ganhou autoridade. ― Responda, Ikki de Fênix. Você nunca foi de ficar por perto, mas ultimamente anda absurdo. Por que você não estava aqui na semana passada?

― Eu acabei de dizer que não interessa.

― Por que você não...

― Porque eu estou apaixonado por você! ― gritou ele com raiva.

Saori murchou, sem palavras. _Apaixonado_?

― Aí está! Feliz agora, princesa? O servo já pode ir?

― Ikki… ― Ela sentia-se sem fôlego, sem fôlego e sem chão. Ikki esta apaixonado por ela? O mais arrogante e sarcástico e amargo e... _difícil_ de todos os cavaleiros estava apaixonado por ela? Mas ele a odiava... ela tinha tanta certeza de que ele a odiava! "Ah, Ikki, Ikki, eu sinto muito, eu sinto tanto…"

― Ah, não me venha com essa cara. ― Ele parecia enojado. ― Não me venha com essa cara que você faz pra eles. Eu não sou tão idiota, Saori. Eu fui idiota o suficiente pra me apaixonar por você, mas eu não sou tão idiota.

― Nós precisamos conversar. ― Sua cabeça girava. Então era por isso que ele nunca estava com eles? Shun sabia? Seiya e os outros... ninguém, ninguém podia saber… Será que ele ficaria ainda mais distante agora?

― Eu pensei que tivéssemos acabado de fazer isso.

― Ikki...

― Não há nada pra dizer! Me deixe passar ― grunhiu ele, puxando-a para longe da porta pelo pulso. A jovem tropeçou e agarrou-lhe o braço, sem jeito. Ele segurou-a pelo cotovelo. ― Desculpe ― disse baixo, ajudando uma perturbada Saori a sentar-se. ― Eu não quis te machucar. ― "E nem eu," pensou ela.

― Por favor, Ikki. Fique, converse comigo ― pediu, olhando-o de baixo e puxando sua mão, como uma criança.

― Acho que nós já conversamos bastante por hoje. Adeus, Atena.

― Ikki...

Mas ele já fora.

"Me desculpe" ― suspirou, para ninguém.

* * *

Hm, primeira fic em português. :) Na verdade, primeira fic traduzida, já que eu escrevi catorze capítulos em inglês antes deste. Não sei se vou continuar (acredite, o original é bem melhor), mas achei que seria bem legal postar na comunidade de português, que é tão ativa. Espero que alguém tenha gostado! :)


End file.
